Drinking Away the Memories
by Mellos-bar-of-chocolate
Summary: Winry left Edward because she didn;t want to be hurt anymore. She didn't realize how much it would hurt both of them


My friend, hideninthedark (did I get that name right? I don't even know. Lol) Came up with this idea. I wouldn't let her read it until it was finished, so Here You Go! Be happy it didn't take me long.

This is my first songfic. It's to Braid Paisley's Whiskey Lullaby

Disclaimer- I don't own Ed, Winry, or FMA.

"This isn't working Edward. You're never here. I…I can't take it anymore."

"Please, Winry. Don't do this…" he reached for her hand. She pulled away.

"I'm sorry Ed…"

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
_

That was two years ago. Edward was dying inside. Work became unimportant. Everything was unimportant. Everyone was worried about him. Al worried about him the most. He was the only one who knew what was going on with Edward.

There was a willow tree that overlooked a beautiful lake. Every day, Ed would climb un into the tree and sit there for hours, thinking of Winry.

_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind_

When Edward wasn;t sitting in his tree, he was getting drunk. He drank until he threw up, but no matter how much he drank, he could never stop thinking about Winry. _  
_

_Until the night  
_

One night, as the moon shone brilliantly on the clear lake, Edward went out to his willow tree, a bottle of whiskey and a knife in one hand and a rope in the other. He sat on the lowest branch and tied one end of the rope around it. Then, he drank the whiskey. _  
_

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
_

He threw the bottle to the ground. He cut his hand and wrote something on the trunk of the tree in his blood. Then he tied the other end of the rope around his neck. He scooted to the edge of the branch.

"Winry…I love you." He fell.

_We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
_

"Brother!" al called. "Brother!"

He walked to the willow tree/ He glanced into the highest branches. No Ed there.

He walked around the tree and something hit his head. He looked up and saw Ed's shoes. A step back revealed all of Ed's body, hanging from the tree by a rope. Written on the tree trunk in his blood was 'I'll love her till I die'

Al screamed

_And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby  
_

Edward was buried beneath the willow tree by the lake. Even the angels cried._  
_

_lalalalalalala  
lalalalalalala_

lalalalalalala  
lalalalalalala  


Winry felt like her heart had been ripped in two. She had been so stupid. How could she leave the only man she could ever love? _  
_

_The rumors flew but nobody know how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
_

She cut and drank. There were scars all up her arms, new and old. She wore long sleeve shirts so Pinako wouldn't know. She always hoped that maybe, just once, she would cut too deep, just a little deeper, and die. She would deserve it. And she tried desperately to hide the alcohol/

_She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
_

She tried to drown herself. She could only do it while she was drunk. She got drunk to forget about Edward, but it only made her think of him more.

As she held her head under the water, she could fell her life slipping away. Then she saw him, standing there in the midst of a bright light.

"No Winry, don't do this." Her head shot out of the water.

_Until the night_

She sat on her bead, holding a picture of him. The moonlight shone through here windo and fell on her. In her other hand, she held a gun. An empty bottle of whiskey lay on the floor. Could she do it this time._  
_

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
_

_Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
_

She pressed the barrel of the gun to the side of her forehead. She thought of Edward, the tears forming in his eyes as she pulled away and left him. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Edward…I love you." She pulled the trigger.

_We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life_

Pinako heard the gunshot and hurried to Winry's room as fast as she could. She found Winry in a puddle of her own blood, holding on to a picture of Edward. Pinako fell down into the blood and let the tears fall . in her hand was e letter. A letter that said that Edward had commited suicide the night before.

_  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby  
_

They buried Winry next to Edward beneath the willow tree. The two were together even in death.

_  
lalalalalalala  
lalalalalalala  
_

_  
lalalalalalala  
lalalalalalala_


End file.
